se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mijaíl Gorbachov/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| After 30 years of rupture between the Soviet Union and China, President Mikhail Gorbachev pays an official visit to Beijing, where he is welcomed by China's paramount leader, Deng Xiaoping and President Li Xiannian, marking a historic reconciliation between the two great Communist powers. Deng Xiaoping - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Deng Xiaoping y el ex presidente soviético Mikhail Gorba Chef (AP Photo) Mijaíl Gorbachov - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Ceremonia de bienvenida en el aeropuerto de Beijing　Gorbachov y Yang Shungkun. toruhijino.hatenablog.jp Jiang Zemin - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Photo shows Jiang Zemin and Gorbachev at the signing ceremony of the Boundary Agreement of the Eastern Sector between the P.R.C. and the U.S.S.R. in Kremlin. people.com.cn Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Il-sung - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev, General Secretary of the Soviet Communist Party's Central Committee (left), and President Kim Il Sung of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (right), during his visit to the U.S.S.R. Sputnik Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| U S S R President Mikhail Gorbachev right and Japanese Emperor Akihito left Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu and President of the Soviet Union Mikhail Gorbachev shake hands during Gorbachev's visit to Tokyo, Japan, on 17th April 1991. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev (L) meets Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the latter's official residence in Tokyo, 18 March 2003. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Suharto.jpg| Reunión presidente Suharto con el presidente Gorbachov fue el primer encuentro entre los dos líderes desde la intimidad del presidente Sukarno y Presidente de Rusia en el momento, Nikita Khrushchev. baltyra.com Asia del Sur India * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| The Delhi Declaration on the Principles of a Nuclear Weapon Free and Non-Violent World signed by Rajiv Gandhi and Gorbachev on November 27, 1986 was a landmark global document. Source: ITAR-TASS. Irán * Ver Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| [http://www.hispantv.com/noticias/politica/329863/putin-condolencias-muerte-hashemi-rafsanyani El ayatolá Hashemi Rafsanyani y Gorbachov tras reunirse en Moscú (capital rusa) en junio de 1989. zss/anz/ftn/rba Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Shamir - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev, former Soviet /Pres (L) and Yitzhak Shamir, former Israeli /PM, embrace during an Israel Bonds dinner in New York 25/10/98, celebrating the tenth anniversary of the launching of the great Soviet Aliyah. AP Isaac Rabin - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Yiddish With Mikhail Gorbachev, President of the Soviet Union. israelgat.weebly.com Mijaíl Gorbachov - Shimon Peres.jpg| Left to right: Shimon Peres and Mikhail Gorbachev, Israel, June 13-18, 1992. Photo: The Gorbachev Foundation Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro israelí Ehud Barak (L) gestos con el ex presidente ruso y actual presidente de la Cruz Verde Mikhael Gorbachev (R) 01 marzo de 2000 en Jerusalén. Gorbachov está de visita en Israel y en los territorios palestinos. Palestina * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Yasser Arafat.jpg| L'ex-leader soviétique Mikhail Gorbachev (G) et l'ex-chef de l'OLP, Yasser Arafat, le 17 avril 1986 à Berlin-Est (ex-RDA) / TASS/AFP/Archives Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Hafez al-Assad con Mijaíl Gorbachov. syrianhistory.com Turquía * Ver Turgut Özal - Sin imagen.jpg| U S S R President Mikhail Gorbachev right and Turkish President Turgut Ozal second from left about to sign Soviet Turkish. Contributor: SPUTNIK / Alamy Stock Photo Fuentes Categoría:Mijaíl Gorbachov